The Search for Laura
Lisa Hayes, Rick Hunter, and Ben Dixon are captured by the Zentraedi. Max Sterling managed to escape. They are interrogated by Breetai, Exedore, and Dolza, the supreme commander of the Zentraedi armada. In the course of the questioning, the Zentraedi officials demand that the Micronians tell them what they know about protoculture – something the humans protest they have never heard of. Lisa Hayes then tells Commander Breetai that the United Federation of Planets and their allies have created a powerful new device. Commander Breetai realizes what Lisa is talking about. He says "Yes! It's the Genesis Device!" Lisa tells the Zentraedi officials that the Genesis Device had been used to create a new planet, but it could also be used to destroy whole worlds! Lisa, Rick, and Ben demand that the Zentraedi officials take them to the Genesis Planet! The Zentraedi officials comply with Lisa, Rick, and Ben's request and take them to the Genesis Planet! Bad Vader, the Emperor of Evil, hears about the Genesis Device and the planet that was created by it! Bad Vader sent 10 of his most trusted Sith warriors to steal the secrets of Genesis! The Lexington-class Federation starship USS Lexington NX-85453, under the command of Good Vader, is on its way back to Earth with the Federation task force that it led! One of the starships in the task force is the Excelsior-class Federation starship USS Guardian! The USS Guardian is commanded by Admiral Jacqueline! The USS Guardian had been damaged in a battle with the evil King Atem! King Atem had hijacked the Excelsior-class Federation starship USS Vigilance and had stolen the Genesis Device! King Atem wanted revenge on Admiral Jacqueline! Good Vader and his allies had defeated King Atem! But King Atem had activated the Genesis Device in an attempt to destroy the USS Guardian! Laura repaired the USS Guardian's warp drive and allowed the USS Guardian to escape the detonation of the Genesis Device! Laura died from radiation poisoning as a result! The USS Guardian fired Laura's body down to the Genesis Planet! Now the USS Lexington, the USS Guardian, and the task force are on their way to Earth! Meanwhile, Drake Darkstar, commanding an Imperial Warhawk-class battleship, came alongside an Imperial space station to obtain information on the Genesis Device! One of the Imperial scientists transmits the data and Drake Darkstar orders an attack on the space station! The Imperial space station is destroyed and all personnel are killed! The Imperial Warhawk sets course for the Genesis Planet at maximum speed! The USS Lexington, the USS Guardian, and the task force arrive at Spacedock! When they dock, Admiral Tom greets Admiral Jacqueline with the news that the USS Guardian is to be decommissioned! Meanwhile, the USS Galileo is exploring the Genesis Planet! Jacqueline's mother is aboard the USS Galileo! Jacqueline's mother discovers that Laura's casket had soft-landed and not burned up! Jacqueline's mother and a Federation science team beam down to the Genesis Planet to investigate! Admiral Jacqueline is visited by Laura's three daughters! One of Laura's three daughters says "Admiral Jacqueline, you were with our mother when she died! How could you, her friend, leave her on Genesis?" Admiral Jacqueline tells Laura's daughters "I swear that she did not give her crystal to me! But maybe she did with someone else!" Admiral Jacqueline looks into the recordings and discovers that Laura had given her crystal to Gina! Admiral Jacqueline says "Laura gave her crystal to Gina! That's why Gina has been acting so strange!" One of Laura's daughters says "Knowing that her end was imminent, our mother gave Gina her crystal! Admiral Jacqueline, you must bring both Laura's body and Gina to Queen Amidala's homeworld of Naboo! Only there can they both find peace!" Admiral Jacqueline goes to Admiral Tom! She says "Admiral, I have to go to Genesis to retrieve Laura's body! She was my friend! Gina is my friend! They are both in pain! I have to do this for them!" Admiral Tom says "Absolutely not, Jacqueline! Genesis has become a galactic controversy! Until things calm down, that planet is off limits!" Admiral Jacqueline nods! As Admiral Jacqueline leaves, she says to herself "I'm going, even if I have to steal the USS Guardian to do it!" Disobeying direct orders prohibiting anyone from visiting the Genesis Planet, Admiral Jacqueline joins Good Vader and his allies. Admiral Jacqueline beams aboard the USS Guardian and reunites with her officers. Optimus Luke overrides the Starbase security system to open the Starbase doors so that the USS Guardian can escape. Nick Skywalker disables the USS Excalibur's "transwarp drive", by removing several circuits. The USS Lexington, the USS Guardian, and the task force warps to Genesis! The task force also includes the SDF-1! Meanwhile, Jacqueline's mother and the Federation science team find Laura. Laura can still talk. Drake Darkstar arrives at Genesis first, accidentally destroying the USS Galileo with all hands (save Jacqueline's mother and the Federation science team). Drake Darkstar then summarily executes his weapons officer responsible for the USS Galileo's destruction as Drake Darkstar wanted prisoners. With the help of Breetai, Exedore, Dolza, and Bad Vader's 10 Sith warriors, Drake Darkstar's crew locates and captures Jacqueline's mother, the Federation science team, and Laura. Jacqueline's mother, the Federation science team, and Laura join Rick Hunter, Lisa Hayes, and Ben Dixon. The USS Lexington, the USS Guardian, the SDF-1 and the task force arrive at the Genesis Planet, unaware that the Imperial Warhawk and its crew are cloaked nearby. Unable to hail the USS Galileo, Admiral Jacqueline and her crew suspect the presence of the Imperial Warhawk! Admiral Jacqueline is ready when the Imperial Warhawk decloaks. The USS Guardian, the USS Lexington, the SDF-1 and the task force fire on the Imperial Warhawk! The Imperial Warhawk returns fire and cripples the automation system controlling the USS Guardian! This renders the USS Guardian helpless! Drake Darkstar demands that Admiral Jacqueline and her crew surrender, and orders the troops that he had sent to the surface of the Genesis Planet to kill one of the prisoners as a show of strength. Jacqueline's mother defends Laura, who was to be the intended victim, and dies as a result. Admiral Jacqueline is devastated to hear that her beloved mother has been killed. Rather than surrender, Admiral Jacqueline and her crew set the USS Guardian's self-destruct sequence. They then leave the USS Guardian for the last time. The computer countdown confuses the majority of Drake Darkstar's crew who had just beamed over to complete the ship's capture. They are all killed as the USS Guardian self-destructs. The crew of the USS Guardian watch from the planet's surface as their home for the last twenty years burns up in the atmosphere. They find Lisa, Rick, Ben, and the others and free them from their captors. Admiral Jacqueline picks up a communicator and tempts Drake Darkstar, who is mourning his crew, in an attempt to get him to beam them all up before the planet destroys itself. Moments later, Drake Darkstar beams to the planet and has everyone but Admiral Jacqueline and Laura beamed aboard his Imperial Warhawk. Still demanding the technology of the Genesis project, Drake Darkstar engages Admiral Jacqueline in hand-to-hand combat on the disintegrating planet. Admiral Jacqueline defeats Drake Darkstar, who falls off a cliff into a lava lake. Admiral Jacqueline then picks up Drake Darkstar's communicator! Imitating Drake Darkstar's voice, Admiral Jacqueline orders the last surviving crewmember of the Imperial Warhawk to beam her and Laura aboard the Imperial Warhawk. Admiral Jacqueline and Laura beam aboard the Imperial Warhawk. Admiral Jacqueline and her crew are able to easily capture the Imperial Warhawk and the last remaining crewmember of the Imperial Warhawk is overcome! The Imperial Warhawk, the USS Lexington, the SDF-1, and the task force set a course for Naboo, leaving the exploding Genesis Planet behind. The Imperial Warhawk, the USS Lexington, the SDF-1, and the task force arrive on Naboo! Gina transfers her crystal back to Laura, restoring Laura's powers. Laura and Admiral Jacqueline then hug!